


Межсезонье

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, зарисовки о войне, тяжёлое но вдохновенное
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Автор - Патерик.





	Межсезонье

_«…Я не участвую в войне, война участвует во мне…»_  
Ю.Левитанский

  
\- Назад! Карнап, назад! Отступаем!  
\- Стой, Карнап. Их слишком много. Это невозможно.  
Через густой дым и всполохи Август Мершнер пытался кричать, но выходило хрипло и испуганно. Невзрачный особнячок на Косовражной улице пригорода Ливерпуля оказался, по сути, небольшим замком с узкими, хорошо защищенными окнами, прочными стенами и семью Упивающимися Смертью внутри. Было понятно, что они не станут выходить через кружаной тоннель, им не было смысла бояться двоих авроров, оказавшихся на улице совершенно случайно, по другому вызову. Они решили принять бой, позабавиться с бессильными перед Лордом властями.  
\- Не надо, Карнап, - повторил Август уже совсем тихо и слишком поздно. В доме вдруг разом лопнули оставшиеся стекла, а воздух от магии сгустился настолько, что стало трудно дышать. В самом деле, что могут сделать два человека против десяти, да даже семи в открытом бою? Один - практически ничего. Только в этот момент Август понял, что не боится, и тоже побежал вперед.  
Он убил одного, когда тот вылетел на него у двери. Ещё одного он смог отбросить к стене, крикнул petrificus totalus и остановился - в доме наступила тишина. Только шумел разгорающийся огонь, и хрипело разбитое говорящее зеркало. Двери были выбиты с петлями, по всему первому этажу валялись щепки, обрывки ткани, ошметки штукатурки и … Август постарался не смотреть в сторону бесформенной груды человеческой плоти. Он попытался себя убедить, что это всего лишь Упивающийся, который является человеком только по биологическим параметрам, и то относительно, и осторожно стал пробираться вперёд.  
Карнап был на втором этаже. Он сидел, прижавшись спиной к стене, и громко матерился. Август никогда не слышал от напарника ничего подобного. Вокруг лежало трое упивающихся смертью, точнее, то, что от них осталось. Лицо и руки Карнапа были в крови, волосы обожжены, из носа шла кровь, но он не шевелился и продолжал грязно ругаться. Потом медленно поднял глаза на Августа.  
\- Там ещё есть.  
\- Уже нет.  
Один из лежащих на полу пошевелился. Карнап, не вставая, поднял палочку и почти небрежно произнес avada kedavra. С кончика палочки слетел холодный зелёный всполох, и стало совсем тихо. Август увидел, как дрожат его руки, с трудом удерживая палочку.  
\- Пойдем, Патрик. Начинается пожар.  
Карнап поднялся, сделал несколько неуверенных шагов и медленно опустился на пол. За окнами собирался народ. Кто-то всё время повторял: «Там уже есть авроры. Там есть авроры». Август, поддерживая напарника, повел его вниз.  
Когда они вышли, Август подумал, что сам скоро упадет от усталости, но снаружи их уже кто-то подхватил, кто-то разгонял толпу. Скоро приехали пожарные и принялись заклинаниями и водой гасить пожар. Занимался рассвет.  
Вдруг к высоченному командиру расчёта прилетела сова. Тот сперва отмахнулся, но птица настаивала, и записку пришлось взять. Он раскрыл её и замер с вытянутой рукой.  
\- Вольдеморт убит, - выдохнул он. Его переспросили - никто не был готов услышать ничего подобного.  
\- Только что. Во время очередного нападения. Убили его.  
Мир не перевернулся, мёртвые не встали из могил. Даже война толком не кончилась. Жизнь переломилась, а через секунду началась новая.  
Кто-то обнимал двоих авроров, не очень хорошо понимающих, что происходит, кто-то кричал, кто-то плакал. И по-прежнему никто не верил. Август посмотрел на застывшее окровавленное лицо напарника.  
\- Всё, Патрик, это победа. - Он больше не мог сдерживать слёзы, и они катились по его глупо улыбающемуся, широкому лицу и оставляли светлые полоски. Карнап очень внимательно рассматривал людей, сов, которые теперь уже пролетали десятками, командира пожарного расчёта, который побежал по улице с криком «Победа», и размахивал блестящей медной каской. Ему казалось, что смотрит он очень внимательно, но уже через полчаса он не мог вспомнить, что же тогда происходило.  
Потом приехали люди их Министерства Магической Защиты и подтвердили, что Вольдеморт убит, а Август все плакал и никак не мог остановиться.  
Представитель Министерства, мистер Торли, приехал не затем, чтобы объявить радостную весть. Каждое применение непоправимых заклятий по-прежнему, даже во время войны, тщательно отслеживалось. Авроры имели право использовать любое волшебство, которое пожелают, но старые негласные правила требовали оставлять противника в живых, даже если это Упивающийся Смертью. Эта группа слишком долго не брала противников живыми. Почти три месяца назад упивающиеся смертью убили Риву Кейли, третьего члена группы. После ее смерти Карнап окончательно замкнулся в себе, и отчаяние его видно было лишь в том, с каким жутким, ледяным спокойствием он ведет допрос или вступает в открытое сражение. И еще - в плен он брал только тех, кого собирался допросить. Впрочем, перед лицом великой опасности все средства казались в Министерстве достаточными и необходимыми. Молодых авроров не одобряли, заставляли писать рапорты, но не осаживали.  
В глубине души мистер Торли уже отрадовался лучшей вести за последние десять лет и теперь не мог поверить, что великий Вольдеморт может умереть. Пусть Дамблдор сколько угодно объясняет, что великие волшебники не умирают, а развоплощаются, его как профессионального следователя тревожило отсутствие трупа. Но сейчас его занимали другие вопросы. Сейчас, так или иначе, война пойдет на убыль. Можно даже рассчитывать на мир, только не будет ли слишком высока его цена? Он подошел к сидящим на траве, поодаль от ликующей толпы, аврорам.  
\- Патрик, Август. Вы хорошо поработали сегодня. Мне уже доложили. Только еще мне сказали, что там только трупы. Твоя работа, Патрик?  
Карнап повернулся, но почему-то к Августу, и тихо сказал:  
\- Кажется, у меня опять сотряс.  
\- Тошнит?  
\- И голова кружится. Он меня к камину приложил.  
\- Кончай, Патрик, без театра. Твоя работа? - Мистер Торли сразу решил, что не поддастся на площадные уловки парней.  
\- Моя. Я напишу в рапорте. Что-то мне совсем хреново. Зови помощь. - Тут Торли вгляделся в лицо аврора, и понял, что тот не способен на шутки. Даже за копотью и кровью, в грязном рассветном сумраке, было видно, как он бледен. Лицо его, со сведенными, как от судороги, мышцами, было совершенно серым и изможденным, а тёмные глаза запали и потускнели. Торли знал, что этот паренек на год старше его собственного сына - они учились в одном колледже, но сейчас в нём не было ни капли юности и радости.  
\- Ведь это не серьёзно, сотрясение мозга - частая травма у игроков в квиддич, - робко пробормотал Торли.  
\- Не третий раз за месяц. И не в бою. Посидите здесь, мистер Торли, я сейчас. - Август унёсся, позабыв и об усталости, и о победе над Вольдемортом.  
Торли сел на землю рядом с Карнапом, и вспомнил почему-то, как лет пять-семь назад маленький взбудораженный Патрик носился по Большому Залу Хогварца и показывал всем и каждому приглашение на работу в отдел по надзору - аврорский отдел. Вспомнилось, как завидовали ему однокурсники, как хотелось младшим побыстрее вырасти и получить такую же бумагу. Тогда поговаривали, что Вольдеморт - удачный способ продвинуться по службе и для его последователей, и для авроров - всем найдётся и хлеб, и место, а в компании Карнапа желали только одного - сражаться за справедливость, за права маглов, о которых, по правде говоря, никто ничего не знал, хотелось света и справедливости. Как оказалось, война тогда только начиналась, а мальчишки - максималисты и идеалисты, добрые и злые, веселые и серьезные, попали в самое ее пекло, а глаза и губы их стали похожими и разучились смеяться. Раньше женщины на улицах улыбались франтоватым аврорам, теперь толпа отшатывалась в стороны, потому что от них веяло ужасом и смертью.  
Наконец, пришли медики. Карнап попытался что-то сказать, с трудом открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился, как от слишком яркого света. Было видно, что еще чуть-чуть, и он потеряет сознание. Врачи немного повозились с ним, сердито качая головами, потом напоили зельем и отправили в госпиталь.  
Торли рассеяно проводил взглядом карету скорой помощи, и окликнул Августа, который крутился поблизости.  
\- Август, может быть, ты сможешь мне объяснить, почему вы оказались вдвоём, где третий член группы и почему вы решили действовать самостоятельно, ведь у вас был приказ отойти при любой подобной угрозе?  
\- А вы бы отошли?  
\- Нет, - спокойно и обречённо ответил Торли. И потом добавил: - Вам грозит служебное расследование. Точнее, ему. Если его он и дальше продолжит свои «подвиги», то дни свои он окончит в Азкабане. Тебя это не коснётся так и так. Все прекрасно понимают, что это его рук и палочки дело. Кстати, это не твоя палочка на земле?  
\- Нет. Это палочка Патрика Карнапа, аврора, кавалера ордена Мерлина второй степени, если вам это что-нибудь говорит. Оставьте его в покое, он же _вас_ защищает, вы _сами_ его учили! - прорычал Август. Мистер Торли отшатнулся - он никак не ожидал такой реакции от спокойного, флегматичного Августа, но тот продолжал, усиливая голос. - Может быть, Хмури из слишком благородного рода? Я понимаю, даже мои родственники не позволят тронуть меня пальцем. А его защищать некому. Поэтому, да? Ведь поэтому вы свалите всё на него, а потом будете приходить и жалеть? Так ведь? Ведь вы уже все придумали, так и полагалось - стоит Вольдеморту умереть, как все его последователи придут к вам с повинной, и будет вечный мир! Так? Ни Малфои, ни Бартли не окажутся там!  
\- Это разговор не для тебя, Август. Поверь мне, я очень люблю и твоего друга, и тебя… - И вдруг мистер Торли добавил, не в силах больше молчать и обманывать: - Иначе нам не окончить этой войны. Я постараюсь защитить его от Азкабана.  
Тут даже Августу стало ясно, что Патрик Карнап, аврор, попадет в Азкабан непременно, что это только дело времени, и тут он взъярился окончательно. Позднее вспоминая это утро, он не мог поверить, что всё это действительно говорил он. Может быть, сказалось дикое напряжение после боя, может быть, общение с неразговорчивым, замкнутым Карнапом, и Августу просто было необходимо выговориться, может быть, так оканчивалась радость от победы над Вольдемортом, ведь ожидали, что она станет совсем другой. Так или иначе, Август продолжил - таким же глухим, спокойным голосом, и ещё более отчетливо.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы мои дети жили в одном мире с этими ублюдками. Неужели вы не поймёте, что мира не будет? Пока все они не окажутся в Азкабане или на том свете. Они ведь не изменились! Мы тоже. Я по-прежнему не хочу, чтобы моя подруга боялась выйти на улицу только потому, что она магл. Я по-прежнему не хочу, чтобы тот же Карнап - лучший из молодых волшебников, был мальчиком для битья только потому, что за него некому заступиться. Мне стыдно. Перед ним. И перед другими, такими же, как он. Вы сами себя похороните. - Август не знал, к чему он все это говорит. Было и так понятно, что всё давно решено, и словами, как и делами, ничего не изменить.  
Ему хотелось одного - ударить уверенного в своей правоте и безопасности мистера Торли, состоятельного господина в чистенькой министерской робе, которую он теперь тщательно отряхивал от травы, и маленькими очочками на кончике носа, ударить как можно больнее. И он добавил, жалея только, что не слышит Карнап.  
\- Кстати, мистер Торли, где ваш сын? Может, он оплакивает бессрочную кончину своего любимого учителя? Передавайте ему привет. Скажите, что мы к нему не придём, подождём, пока он сам не приползёт на коленях.  
После этого Август развернулся и ушёл, не стал дожидаться, пока до Торли дойдет смысл сказанного.


End file.
